


Does That Sound Right?

by despairing_rage



Series: angst oneshots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Dream (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/despairing_rage/pseuds/despairing_rage
Summary: With a sniffle he tried to hide, Tommy continued.“And- and isn’t that so stupid? Isn’t it fucked up? Shouldn’t I just be happier he’s gone? Fuck, I… doesn’t that make me a bad person?”His voice got crescendoed as he spoke, up until his voice broke on the last line. Sam felt his breath catch in his throat and his thundering heartbeats screech to a sputtering halt.
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Series: angst oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173548
Comments: 4
Kudos: 181
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Does That Sound Right?

**Author's Note:**

> hehe

It was a nice day. The setting sun shone through the light layer of clouds covering the sky, casting golden rays over the ground. Although it was slowly becoming night time, it was still a comfortably warm temperature.

Sam and Tommy were sitting on the top of a small hill overlooking the ocean. The atmosphere was calm, but Sam couldn’t help but feel like there was something wrong. He wondered if Tommy noticed it too, as he was rarely so quiet. It reminded Sam of when Tommy got back from exile. 

However, not wanting to bring up those memories, he chose to ignore it. He watched the waves relentlessly crashing against the shore and let his mind wander. At first it was peaceful, but his thoughts eventually morphed back to being about Dream. Just like always. 

He took time to remember the earlier days on the server. Back then, everything was so much calmer. Everyone got along so nicely. That was before Dream began to change. 

Back then, Dream was nothing like the person he was now. He was nowhere near being a tyrant, despite what Wilbur sang in his anthem. Really, all he wanted was peace and for people to get along; he just wanted to bring his friends together. Somewhere along the way, that person was lost. 

It was hard to point to a specific time or reason. The only thing that was clear was that Dream could never go back to who he was.

Speaking of everything he did, he was sitting next to one of the people hit the worst by it. Sam turned to look at Tommy, and saw him looking back. The comfortable silence shifted to a tense moment of trepidation. 

  
  


It was interrupted when Tommy spoke. 

“Sam, can I ask you something?”

  
  


“Of course Tommy. What’s up?”

  
  


Tommy averted his gaze to look at the turbulent waves. For a moment he didn’t speak, seemingly pondering his words. 

“Do you think I’m a bad person?”

  
  


Sam blinked in surprise, before trying to come up with a response. He knew he had to be careful.

He settled for simply saying “No, I don’t think you’re a bad person.” 

He took in a breath, “I- is there a particular reason you’re asking?”

  
  


Tommy sighed softly and continued staring at the water. 

“I was just thinking. It’s nothing important.”

  
  


Sam was painfully aware that he was treading dangerous water here, even though he wasn’t exactly sure why.

“... do you want to talk about it?”

  
  


Tommy clenched his hand into a fist. 

…

“Dream told you what happened in my exile, right?”

  
  


With a shaky breath, Sam slowly nodded. It was clear that whatever was about to happen wouldn’t be good.

  
  


Tommy relaxed his hand, and Sam could see the imprints of fingernails on his palm. 

“It’s terrible, isn’t it? He deserves to rot in that prison… Everyone is so much better without him.”

…

“Does that sound right?”

  
  


It was becoming difficult to appear calm and relaxed. Sam remembered feeling sick when Dream told him, he was horrified. It was a terrible feeling. Sam couldn’t even imagine how it must have been for Tommy. 

With a calming breath, Sam responded by saying “What do you mean?”

  
  


Though Tommy wasn’t looking at him, Sam could see the way his eyes were glassy as he was lost in thought. 

“Does that sound like something I should say?”

  
  


“Well… how do you feel about it?”

  
  


Tommy leaned back slightly, turning to look at the sky. 

“I don’t know. I think I should feel like everything is ok again, but...”

His shoulders slumped. 

“But there’s something wrong.”

  
  


It was getting harder and harder to remain steady. Slowly, Sam asked “is it something you want to talk about?”

  
  


Tommy contemplated his words.  
He spoke with a very slight tremor when he said “when I was in exile, the only person I had was Dream. Even though all he did was destroy my shit and manipulate me…”

Tommy rocked back and forth a little. 

“At least he came to visit me.”

  
  


Sam didn’t properly think through his response when he hurriedly spoke up. 

“Tommy I-”

  
He was cut off by Tommy laughing. It was far from the boisterous laughing Sam was used to, instead it was a bitter sound tinged with regret.

“As fucked up as this is, I still think about it.”

Just as suddenly as the laughing started, it abruptly stopped. For a moment Sam thought Tommy would say something else, but it soon became clear he was waiting for Sam’s response. 

  
  


“It’s not your fault.” He swallowed nervously. “Healing is a difficult process, it’s hard to move from memories like that.”

  
  
  


Tommy looked at him but quickly turned away. 

“You don’t understand.”

He paused. 

“I know it’s wrong and I shouldn’t feel this but…”

  
  
  


Tommy turned his gaze back to him, and Sam could see his eyes were glossed over. Tommy let out a heavy breath. He looked back at the water, then put his hands over his face. His voice was muffled, but Sam heard what he said clear as day. 

“I miss him.”

  
  


Everything froze. Despite Sam’s wishes he felt his entire body tense; his breath halted in his chest. 

  
  


Tommy brought his hands away from face and looked at Sam with his eyes wet with tears. 

With a sniffle he tried to hide, Tommy continued. 

“And- and isn’t that so stupid? Isn’t it fucked up? Shouldn’t I just be happier he’s gone? Fuck, I… doesn’t that make me a bad person?”

His voice got crescendoed as he spoke, up until his voice broke on the last line. Sam felt his breath catch in his throat and his thundering heartbeats screech to a sputtering halt.

Tommy’s entire body was shaking. His breathing was uneven and panicked as he buried his face in his hands. Sam wanted to do something to help, but this was out of his depth. Any mistakes he made now would be irreparable. 

With as collected as a voice he could manage, he spoke. “You’re not a bad person. He manipulated you Tommy, what he did is not your fault. It’s natural to feel that way when you’ve been treated like that by someone.”

Sam cringed internally at his words, hoping that it wouldn’t make Tommy feel like Sam was pitying him. What was supposed to be comforting sounded so wrong in Sam’s mind. 

Thankfully, Tommy didn’t seem upset by his words. He slowly drew his hands away from his face and resumed watching the waves. Both of them pondered what to do next, neither wanting to slip up. 

Eventually Tommy sighed. Still not looking at Sam, he spoke with a voice just above a whisper.

“I really want to believe that you’re telling me the truth. Trust me, I do. It’s just- fuck, it’s so stupid… honestly, I don’t know how to feel anymore.”

He paused, before continuing quietly. “Everyone keeps telling me to be happy. Er, well, they think I am. I’m pretty good at pretending you know? But… none of them bother to find out how I feel. Which, I mean, is kinda fair. Afterall, I always talk about being a ‘big man’ and all… I don’t know… this shit is complicated man.”

After another pause, Tommy resumed speaking. “Before you ask, no, I don’t feel like talking about it too much. Not yet anyways.” He sighed. “Don’t tell anybody about this, but… thanks. It’s nice talking to you I guess.”

  
  


When he was done he turned up to look at the sky. While they had been talking the sun had been descending to the horizon. It wasn’t quite there yet, but it was close enough to fill the sky with a gradient of pink and orange. Sam wasn’t bothered by the lowering temperature, but he wasn’t sure if Tommy was ok with it. Dream had said that Tommy was very cold in his exile. 

There was a stretch of surprisingly comfortable silence, which was only interrupted when Sam decided they should head inside before mobs started to spawn. 

“Would you like to move inside Tommy? I don’t want any mobs to spawn. Besides, it’s getting rather cold.”

“Sure sure, whatever you say big man.”

  
  


They got up and began walking back to Sam’s base. As they walked Sam tried to think of something to say. Just as the silence began to turn tense, Tommy spoke up. 

“Thanks for this big man. It’s- it was nice.” 

Sam was about to respond when, without warning, Tommy wrapped his arms around Sam in a tight hug for just a second before splitting away. The moment it was over Tommy turned back away and said nothing about it.

Sam smiled behind his mask. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tommy was smiling too.

  
  



End file.
